Clitoral vascular engorgement plays an important role in female sexual desire, arousal and satisfaction. Sexual arousal results in smooth muscle relaxation and arterial vasodilation within the clitoris. The resultant increase in blood flow leads to tumescence of the glans clitoris and increased sexual arousal.
The female sexual response cycle affects the incidence of a satisfying sexual experience (SSE) for women. The cycle includes the states of (i) emotional and physical satisfaction, leading to (ii) emotional intimacy, leading to (iii) being receptive to sexual stimuli, leading to (iv) sexual arousal, leading to (v) arousal and sexual desire, which takes the cycle back around to the state of (i) emotional and physical satisfaction. Spontaneous sex drive can occur between states (ii) and (iii), between states (iii) and (iv), and/or between states (iv) and (v).
Female sexual wellness and satisfaction can be addressed by embodiments of the present invention.